Sunday Dinner
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Chez les anges, les méthodes d'éducation sont pour le moins plus strictes que celles des humains. Rating T à cause du sujet.


**Sunday Dinner**

« Inias, tu veux que je me fâche ? » gronda Liel.

Le garçonnet baissa la tête et considéra les haricots rouges dans son assiette.

« J'aime pas » protesta-il.

Le Séraphin étrécit les yeux.

« Je te préviens, Inias, si tu continues, on va faire comme avec les crevettes. Tu veux encore te faire resservir ton assiette jusqu'à ce que tu la manges ? »

« Non » fit le nouveau-né d'une petite voix.

« Alors, tu finis ce que tu as. »

« Non ! »

Occupée à faire manger sa bouillie de maïs à Samandriel, Calie ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

« Jeune homme, j'ai l'impression que tu cherches la fessée… »

« J'aime pas ! »

« Que tu aimes ou pas, tu vas manger tes haricots ! »

« Non ! »

« Inias… »

Oh Père, ça y était. Elle reconnaissait le ton de Liel, elle l'avait déjà entendu mille fois dans la voix de son propre gardien. La gifle allait partir, puis les pleurs commenceraient, et pour finir…

_C'est pour le bien d'Inias_, susurra Madame-Convenable. _Il doit apprendre à obéir en toutes circonstances, et le plus tôt possible._

_Caliel, vas-tu faire quelque chose ! _s'insurgea Pitchounette. _C'est ton bébé !_

Elle posa la cuillère dans le bol de son cadet, s'écarta de la chaise haute et vient se placer à côté de son premier-né, s'accroupissant pour que leurs yeux soient à la même hauteur.

« Tu sais quoi, mon cœur ? Si tu finis tes haricots, je te laisse prendre un chocolat dans la boîte rouge. On est d'accord ? »

L'angelot fit la moue.

« J'aime pas les haricots ? » hasarda-t-il encore.

« Pas de haricots, pas de chocolat. Finis ton assiette. »

La moue de l'enfant s'accentua mais il prit sa fourchette et se mit à manger en faisant la tête la plus réprobatrice de son arsenal.

Liel grimaça.

« Calie… On avait dit qu'on y allait doucement avec les sucreries. »

« Au moins il mange » répliqua la jeune femme.

Elle se leva, jeta un coup d'œil à son cadet et poussa un gémissement sourd.

« Sammy, non ! Petit dégoûtant… »

Le bébé gargouilla joyeusement alors que sa gardienne s'emparait d'une serviette et entreprenait de le débarbouiller.

« Bon sang, mais où tu as vu que la bouillie, ça se mettait dans les cheveux, enfin ? Maintenant, tu en as partout… »

« Inias ! » s'énerva Liel. « Essaie encore de faire tomber tes haricots et tu les ramasseras un par un avant de les manger, c'est compris ? »

Le garçonnet brun lança son regard le plus noir à son gardien qui ne se laissa pas démonter et lui en renvoya un de son cru. Les petites ailes bleu-gris battirent furieusement avant de se coucher, signe de capitulation.

_Les hommes, _renifla mentalement Calie. Comment donc allait-elle survivre avec trois mâles à la maison ? A moins qu'elle n'ait une fille d'ici là… Non, c'était peu probable. Un ange arrivait rarement à mener trois grossesses à terme avec succès. Le membre le plus fertile de leur espèce n'avait pu avoir que quatre enfants – et c'était un Chérubin femelle, donc ayant la réputation de tomber enceinte facilement.

Elle n'était qu'à moitié un Chérubin, la question était donc réglée d'avance. Pas de layettes roses au programme.

Avec un soupir, elle entreprit de se concentrer à nouveau sur son dernier-né, lequel maculait consciencieusement de maïs broyé la tablette de sa chaise haute.

« Sammy ! La bouillie, ça se met dans la bouche, pas sur son siège. Oui, dans la bouche, chéri. On ouvre la bouche, bien grand… Aaaah-ahhh… »

Le bébé émit un petit bruit en soufflant par le nez, mais se laissa enfourner la cuillère pleine dans la bouche, tout en dardant ses immenses yeux d'argent sur la jeune femme qui sentait son taux d'œstrogènes monter lentement mais sûrement.

« Fini ! » claironna Inias.

Liel renifla et considéra son aîné avec méfiance.

« Ouvre la bouche et lève la langue » ordonna-t-il.

Le garçonnet s'exécuta et le Séraphin pinça les lèvres.

« Bon, tu peux y aller » soupira-t-il.

« Ouais ! » rugit le gamin avant de tourner ses yeux les plus humides en direction de sa génitrice. « Calie ? »

Elle agita une aile à son intention.

« J'ai dit un seul, c'est clair ? »

« Ouais ! » s'écria l'angelot avant de sauter de sa chaise pour courir dans la cuisine.

Liel se passa une main sur la figure.

« Il va être impossible à coucher, maintenant… Tu sais bien que le sucre, ça l'énerve ! »

« Je sais » rétorqua la jeune femme. « Allez, Sammy, encore une cuillère. Allez. »

Le bébé grogna et détourna la tête. La brune fit mine d'insister.

« Chérie, tu vois bien qu'il en a assez… Donne-le-moi, je vais lui faire prendre son bain. »

« N'oublie pas le shampooing » commenta-elle.

Elle sortit le petit de sa chaise haute et le tendit à son mari qui plissa le nez.

« Ouh ! Tu t'es vraiment bien arrangé, bonhomme. Regardez-moi ce massacre ! »

Samandriel choisit ce moment pour frotter ses mains bien sales contre la chemise de son géniteur.

« Père ! Mais il nous fera mourir, ce gosse. Encore heureux que ce soit une vieille chemise… »

Il cala le nouveau-né contre sa poitrine et se dirigea vers l'escalier menant à la salle d'eau – dénomination pompeuse pour une petite pièce contenant un assortiment de produits de toilette, une grande bassine et un lavabo.

Restée seule, Calie réunit les assiettes, fit un tas de vaisselle et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Une légère angoisse remuait derrière son nombril : ça faisait un petit moment qu'Inias se montrait de plus en plus difficile, pas seulement avec les repas mais dès qu'on lui ordonnait quelque chose. S'il continuait dans cette voie…

_Eh bien, il faudra le recadrer, _fit tranquillement Madame-Convenable.

Pourquoi elle appelait cette voix interne Madame alors qu'il s'agissait d'une voix d'homme – la voix de son propre gardien – était un parfait mystère pour elle. En revanche, ce qui n'était pas du tout un mystère, c'était qu'elle haïssait cette voix.

_Ça va passer, il a seulement besoin de temps_, rétorqua Pitchounette.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine, elle ne put empêcher sa grâce de vrombir d'agacement.

« Inias, je t'avais dit _un _chocolat. »

Au moins trois papiers d'emballage à ses pieds, le gamin se figea net.

« Oups ? » fit-il avec un sourire plein de dents de lait.

La jeune femme posa bruyamment la vaisselle sale dans l'évier. Juste à côté se trouvait pendu les torchons.

_Tu n'as qu'à en prendre un, l'imbiber le plus possible et le tordre. C'est encore plus efficace qu'une cravache, tu le sais bien, non ?_

Elle sentit ses mains se crisper.

_Il n'en mourra pas, il a juste besoin… d'une bonne leçon. Et tu vas la lui administrer, n'est-ce pas, Caliel ?_

_TAIS-TOI ! Il n'a même pas trois ans, bordel !_

_Et alors ? Toi, tu étais plus âgée, peut-être, la première fois que tu as été battue de la sorte ? Prends ce torchon tout de suite !_

Elle tendit le bras, ramena un torchon décoré de carreaux blancs et rouges…

Inias observa sa gardienne tourner le robinet pour faire couler de l'eau dans l'évier.

« Dans ta chambre tout de suite » exigea-t-elle, avec une drôle de voix, comme si elle avait le rhume.

Le garçonnet envisagea un bref instant de dire non, puis se ravisa. Si maman était malade, il fallait LA LAISSER TRANQUILLE. C'était ce que répétait toujours papa. Quand les gens sont malades, ils sont fatigués et ils deviennent tout grinchus.

Il trottina jusqu'à sa génitrice et lui enlaça brièvement la taille. Les câlins, ça aidait à aller mieux. Puis il pivota sur ses talons et s'enfuit hors de la pièce, le crépitement de ses petits pieds sur le bois de l'escalier ne tardant pas à se faire entendre.

Le torchon était tombé sur le carrelage. Calie ne le ramassa pas, elle était penchée au-dessus de l'évier, les paupières closes de toutes ses forces, respirant bruyamment.

_Tu es en train de pourrir cet enfant, ma fille, _lâcha froidement Madame-Convenable. _A force de le laisser s'en tirer à tous les coups, il finira par croire que tout lui est permis, et à ce moment-là, qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver ?_

_On n'a pas besoin de cogner sur un bébé pour qu'il apprenne les règles_, intervint Pitchounette, courageuse comme toujours, comme l'autre gardien de Calie ne l'avait jamais été.

_Si tu ne le punis pas, il n'apprendra jamais les limites ! Ramasse ce torchon et monte dans sa chambre !_

Calie tourna le robinet d'eau chaude à fond, s'empara du liquide vaisselle et d'une éponge et commença à frotter rageusement une assiette. Le contact du liquide bouillant avec sa peau manqua la faire hurler.

Elle connaissait parfaitement les principes éducatifs en vigueur dans les Sept Cieux, son gardien Trône les avait appliqués avec une conviction absolue. Peu lui importait qu'il terrifie sa protégée, tant que celle-ci se pliait aux directives.

Il n'avait jamais hésité à lui meurtrir les ailes, alors que ces membres étaient atrocement sensibles. _Il faut que tu apprennes ta place, Caliel. Ce que je te fais là, ce n'est rien en comparaison de ce qu'on inflige à un véritable pécheur. Veux-tu devenir une pécheresse, Caliel ?_

Elle détestait les repas de famille. Probablement à cause du souvenir de la fois où elle avait refusé de toucher à son plat. Il lui avait enfoncé de force la fourchette dans la bouche, et l'avait obligé à tout ravaler lorsqu'elle avait vomi.

_On ne gaspille pas la nourriture, petite ingrate !_

Son autre gardien – le Chérubin – n'était jamais intervenu. Il se contentait de ne pas la dénoncer lorsqu'elle commettait une bêtise dont lui seul était le témoin. Il ne l'avait jamais défendue face à son second père.

A l'époque, elle avait haï son gardien Trône. Elle s'était juré de ne jamais traiter ses protégés de la sorte, si d'aventure elle en avait.

_Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit : le sang ne saurait mentir !_

Elle se dégoûtait. D'un geste rageur, elle se frotta les yeux.

« Calie ? Ca va ? »

Elle n'avait pas entendu Liel arriver. Le jeune homme blond la dévisageait d'un air inquiet. Elle remarqua qu'il avait changé de chemise.

« Tu as été coucher Sammy ? »

Les ailes argentées remuèrent vaguement.

« Il s'est endormi d'un seul coup pendant que je le décrassais… Chaton, tu as vraiment une petite mine. »

Elle détourna le regard. Comment aurait-il pu comprendre ? Lui aussi croyait à la vertu des punitions.

Même s'il jugeait que sa gardienne n'aurait pas dû l'enfermer dans un placard obscur pendant une semaine entière pour avoir cassé une assiette lorsqu'il avait quatre ans. Il était totalement conditionné.

Ou alors c'était elle qui n'était pas normale ?

« Chérie, parle-moi. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Des larmes chaudes dégoulinèrent sur les pommettes de la jeune femme. Liel hésita, puis s'avança et la prit gentiment dans ses bras, par derrière.

« Parle-moi » répéta-il doucement.

Calie eut un hoquet.

« Tiens-moi » implora-t-elle. « Tiens-moi, c'est tout. »

Il la laissa aller contre lui et lui embrassa le sommet du crâne.


End file.
